


Gentle Max

by EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Humiliation, Office Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, dub-con (mind control), more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash/pseuds/EqualsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: There should be nothing to fear when you invite your crush from work over for tacos …right?
Relationships: Max Phillips (Bloodsucking Bastards)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The Dinner

> _Through the screen door your thoughts are quarantined,_  
>  _By the way you smell I can tell that you’re fitting._  
>  _My name is gentle Max, I eat heart attacks._  
>  _From your mouth to your hands to the floor you’re bubbling syntax._

With a sigh you hit send before clicking your phone off. You felt a little bad sending a last minute explanation, but you already knew the earful you’d get if you had told Emma earlier that you’d invited Max over for dinner.

Max Phillips… he was the supervisor at work, a new boss who’d only started a few months ago. He was meant to shake things up at the small sales phone bank, help raise profits. From the get-go Emma, your friend and cubicle partner, was highly suspicious of Max. 

“Something’s up with him, he’s just too likable. It’s weird.” She’d declared after his introduction to everyone on the floor. You’d just rolled your eyes and called her paranoid. Max couldn’t be as bad as she suggested, anyway he was always nice to you. 

It started slow; he’d give little compliments—noticing small things like your new earrings—and then there was the evening last month when you were working late and ended up having an hour-long conversation with him about horror films from the 70s. You’d never guess by the way he looked that he’d share your interest in old films, but that helped to cement your crush.

Then this afternoon you were exchanging pleasantries when you were struck with the sudden urge to ask him to dinner. The words were out of your mouth, inviting him over to your place for tacos before you even realized what you were saying. But the way his face lit up at the question, the way he smiled as he said he’d love to, melted any worry you had. 

It wasn’t until you got back to your cubicle that it really started to set in. You had asked Max— _Max your supervisor_ —over for dinner and he said _yes_. There was no way you could tell Emma right now; she’d spend the afternoon listing all the ways that Max could kill you and dispose of the body before sunrise, something you did not have time for—especially since you suddenly needed to stop by the grocery store after work.

Setting your phone to do not disturb, you plugged in the charger and left it on the bedside table hoping you wouldn’t come back to find too many angry texts.

You couldn’t help but pace around your little kitchen as you waited for Max to arrive, constantly checking the stove clock and stirring the simmering meat a bit more often than needed. When the knock at the door finally came you nearly jumped out of your skin. Trying not to get too excited and run, you did an awkward half shuffle across the living room.

Swinging open the storm door, you glanced down and realized you still had your dirty apron on and swore at yourself for forgetting. Then you looked up and your eyes met his. There was something you found immensely comforting about Max’s presence—just being near him seemed to put you at ease. Whenever he smiled, you couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hey,” you said in a quiet voice, unable to tear yourself away from him, soaking in the fact that he was here, that he wanted to spend time with you outside of work. It’s not that he was out of your league or anything, no definitely not that. He was very attractive—with his straight white teeth and deep warm eyes—but there was something about him that drew you closer. The more time you spent with him the more you felt he was similar to you; hiding his interests and who he really was in order to fit into the cookie cutter mold of the corporate world. You felt a connection to him and you hoped he felt it, too.

Max said your name with a smile and the sound of his voice broke you from your daydream state. “So… are you going to invite me in?” He asked, his tone light and teasing as he did that little half smile you loved. 

“Oh! Yeah, yes please come in,” You half mumbled as you stepped aside, making room for him to get by. You blushed, looking away before backing up a little bit further to avoid getting the pepper juice from your apron on his suit.

“Please excuse my attire, a meeting went long so I came here straight from the office.” You were paying attention as he talked, you really were, but you also couldn’t help noticing the way his shoulders moved as he shrugged off his jacket, and just how tight his waistcoat hugged his torso.

“Oh, no don’t worry, It’s fine. You can hang your coat by the door, I need to go check on the meat.” Stepping away from him and into the kitchen gave you a moment to gather your thoughts. You really liked Max, and wanted to make a good impression, but it was hard not to be a little intimidated by him. He seemed to have everything together and navigate life with ease, never even having a bad hair day. But you could do this—even if you felt like a schoolgirl with a crush on her teacher every time you were around him—you could have a pleasant evening. Anyway, he seemed to be into you, too.

Moving the pan off of the heat you placed it on a trivet before grabbing a spoon. Shuffling around the cramped space of your kitchen you made sure you had everything set out, cheese, lettuce, sour cream, peppers—all the usual fixing. So focused on double checking everything you barely noticed when Max entered the kitchen.

“Something smells delicious,” He hummed, suddenly standing right behind your shoulder. 

You jumped a little in surprise, letting out a nervous laugh as you turned to face him. Trying to not stare, you noted that he now had his sleeves rolled up with his waistcoat unbuttoned and his tie loosened just a bit. Something small in the back of your head encouraged you to grab the bright red strip of silk that hung from his neck and yank him forward into a kiss. The thought was gone as quick as it came and you prayed the lingering heat in your face wasn’t a dead give away. 

“Ok, yeah, so I figured we could do a build-your-own thing, make it however you want,” You explained, trying not to stammer or think about how close he was standing. “The shells are just over there if you want to grab some.” 

“How ever I want, sounds perfect. I am honestly starving and can’t wait to sink my teeth in.” Max pivoted and grabbed one of the plates before handing it off to you, his and brushing ever so slightly against your finger—the contact sending a chill up your arm

Dinner with Max was surprisingly easy. Soon as the two of you were sitting down and talking, the conversation just flowed, bouncing from one topic to the next without pause or awkward silences. He complimented your cooking, which you tried to downplay saying it wasn’t much more than prep but he insisted it was delicious. You didn’t even notice when the grandfather clock in your hallway chimed, counting the late hour as both of you stayed seated at the rickety IKEA table long after you’d cleared your plates.

“Last film I watched was Belladonna of Sadness,” you responded, thinking back to the other night as you swirled the little bit of wine at the bottom of your glass before tipping it back with a gulp. “It’s one of my favorites, the animation is just so expressive and there’s a whole sequence that can only be described as a hair orgy,” you smiled to yourself when you heard Max chuckle. Every time he laughed or agreed something in you felt light as air, and wanted to tell him more just so you could see the way the corner of his mouth curled up. “It’s a really great film though, truly one of a kind.” 

“It sounds fascinating.” Leaning forward Max reached to grab the wine bottle while keeping his gaze locked with yours. “Maybe you could show it to me some night.” Your heart jumped at his words, realizing he wanted to spend more time with you. “Uh-oh, out of wine.” His comment caught your attention and you quickly hopped up.

“Don’t worry, I have a back up!” You called over your shoulder as you hurried to the fridge. Pulling out the bottle of Merlot you spun around and found yourself face to face with Max. “I—uh, didn’t hear you follow me—,” you mumbled, voice trailing off as his finger stroked along your upper arm, feather light touches that barely made contact but still so perceptible even through the cotton of your blouse. A shiver went down your spine, and you felt yourself relaxing into his presence, wanting him closer than he already was.

“I was actually in the mood for some dessert,” Max stated, his words tinged with a low rumble that came from somewhere deep in his chest. As his eyes drifted from his fingers—now at your shoulder—to your eyes. His gaze held yours, keeping you from thinking about anything besides just how rich the brown of his iris were.

“I—I didn’t prepare any—,” you stammered, noticing the way his eyes flitted to your lips as you spoke. 

“It’s a good thing I had something planned then,” his voice was low but steady as he spoke, slowly stepping closer, backing you up against the fridge before dropping his head forward. His lips were almost on yours when he stopped. “I’ve been wanting this.”

“Uh-huh,” you nodded, not able to form a coherent thought, let alone a single word with the promise of Max so near.

You felt like jelly as his lips met yours. He overwhelmed your senses until all that you could register was him and the cool press of his mouth. His hands came to you, one on your waist that pulled you against his firm chest as the other cradled your jaw. Your skin burned under his touch as he brushed his thumb against your cheek, his gentle caresses feeling almost icy in contrast. 

All you could think about was wrapping your arms around him—and not the wine bottle you were still holding. Raising your arms to reach for Max’s shoulders, the glass slipped from your slack fingers and shattered as it met the tile floor.

The sound of the shards scattering across the room rang in your ears, drawing your attention away from the man in front of you. You could feel your stomach drop as you looked at the dark puddle of liquid splashing onto the floor. The reflections of the ceiling lights looked red as they danced with the ripples until all the debris lost its momentum. Panic was starting to creep forward from the back of your skull as the realization of all the clean up you suddenly needed to do set in. What if Max wanted to leave instead of wait for you to mop everything up?

Just as you were trying to parse together some kind of apology, his large hand came to cup the back of your neck. His grip cooled the hot sting of anxiety that was bubbling under your skin as you shifted to look up at him. As soon as your eyes met his you relaxed, no longer worried that he was going anywhere

“You don’t need to worry about that right now,” Max stated, his voice soft and soothing in your ears while his words held an unyielding presence to them that felt solid. His thumb continued to draw little circles against your skin, dancing along the side of your neck.

“Yeah, I don’t need to worry about that right now,” you echoed, watching the way he smiled as you agreed. Something inside you buzzed under his approval, wanting to do anything he asked. Biting your lip you tried to hide your grin as you felt the same little impulse from before, this time giving in and wrapping your fingers around his bright red neck tie.

“Why don’t you show me to your room?” 

With a nod and a tug, you stepped to the side, pulling him along as you shuffled around the pool of Merlot, leading Max towards the door of your bedroom.


	2. The Meal

> _My name is gentle Max, won't you come sit on my lap_   
>  _Because the only thing you own is everything you lack.  
>  Don't you try to call the cops little girl  
> Because before you pick up the phone you'll be dead._

Max’s mouth found yours the second he crossed the threshold into your bedroom, the door shutting with a click behind him as he nipped at your bottom lip. Your hands wrapped around his shoulders and he drew you closer, holding you against him with one arm circling your waist. Letting out a moan, you rocked against him, returning the playful nip and suck as his tongue slid past your teeth. You were positively vibrating—having Max in your room with his hands grabbing at your hips, pulling you closer as he kissed you hard—it was your daydream coming true. Scrambling blindly you pushed at his waist coat, realizing he was wearing far too many clothes. 

He shifted to pull the garment off, moving only his upper body away from you while his face stayed close enough to not break the kiss. As soon as your hands were free, your fingers moved to unbutton his oxford cloth shirt. Your tongues twining together when you heard the sound of his tie being rapidly undone. Then he swatted your hands out of the way of his buttons, making fast work of what was left. 

“Take this off.” His lips brushed against yours as he spoke, his hand curling the cotton of your skirt in his fist. You pulled back and tugged at the zipper on your side as Max stepped away and took a seat on the edge of your mattress.

“Take it off slowly,” he requested, voice hard as he watched the hem of your skirt climb up your legs. You wanted to rip the dress off but you followed his orders, wiggling your hips as you leisurely brought the cloth up over your head.

A low grunt came from Max, you couldn’t see his expression as your face was covered, but you hoped he liked the view of your only matching pair of bra and panties. Once your dress was off, you also took a moment to enjoy the sight before you; Max clad only in a ribbed tank top and his slacks with the buckle of his belt undone, sitting on your bed and waiting for you.

“Climb on up here.” Max leaned back, letting his hand slide towards his knee—fingers spreading as he rubbed along his thigh. Gladly taking the invitation you settled over his lap, your knees hugging his hips as his wide palms curled around your ribs. “Such a good girl,” he hummed against your skin, voice muffled as he mouthed along your collarbone, leaving brief kisses between words. “Good little girl, always doing as you’re told.” His hands came to your ass, squeezing the soft flesh in a bruising grip. You gritted at the pain of his fingers digging into your skin, before he dragged your hips forward, pushing his thigh just right against your cunt and forcing an airy gasp out of your lungs. 

With your chest shoved so hard against his, you couldn’t help but notice the bulge prodding at your leg. “You want that?” Max groaned in your ear as you rocked against him. Holding you close he shifted, matching your rhythm and pushing back against you. “I can make you feel so good, as long as you let me.” 

You whined, overwhelmed by his words and the promises they held. “I will Max,” you said, though it came out as more of a moan. He pulled back slightly, holding your chin forward so your relaxed gaze suddenly met his. “I’ll be a good girl,” you agreed, feeling dazed as you watched the way the low light of the room caught the caramel flecks of his eyes, shining back at you from the almost black pools.

Before you knew it you were on your back, head on the pillows as Max knelt between your legs on the bed, tugging off his shirt and belt before leaning forward. You thought he was going to kiss you but instead he nestled his head against your shoulder, pecking at your neck as the cool brush of his fingers danced over your stomach before sliding along the lace of your underwear. You shifted, pulling away from the small tickles as his hand came to cup your mound, massaging you before drawing the gusset to the side. One finger slipped between your lips and he let out a low hum—something that reverberated from deep in his chest. 

“So wet, and all for me.” His words were almost lost when his mouth came to yours. His fingers ghosted along, spreading your slick around without making contact where you wanted it most. You tried to wiggle, hoping to press against him but Max easily pinned you in place with his hip, rolling to the side so that your left leg was pushed out making room for him to look down and watch the way you jerked involuntarily with each teasing pass. 

“Max please,” you begged, carding your fingers into his hair to direct him back to you. “Please, I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Hearing you say this seemed to give Max an idea by the way he smiled, the corner of his mouth quirking up ever so slightly. Something deep in your gut clenched in excitement at the prospect before his hands drew up from between your legs. You whined at the loss of contact before he brought his fingers to your lips. Opening your mouth without complaint, you wrapped your tongue around his finger tips, tasting yourself on his skin. 

“How long?” His voice was low as he asked, mouth next to your ear as he elaborated, “How long have you wanted this?”

“Since the first day.” Your reply was almost instant, telling him without delay as you rolled your hips, searching for any kind of stimuli. “When you gave that speech to the company. I couldn’t pay attention to what you were saying,” you continued in a breathy voice, closing your eyes to picture him that morning, the way he looked in that blue suit. 

Max clamped his hand around your jaw, squeezing your cheeks and shaking your head gently as he hissed, “Eyes open.” Your eyelids snapped up at the order, your face so close to his, all you could see was the black pools his pupils had become. “Keep going.”

“You touched Gene on the shoulder,” you mumbled, trying to focus on the memory but distracted by actually having Max so close. “He was next to me and I wish it had been me. I spent the rest of the afternoon imagining you touching me.”

“Do you think about it a lot?” Max prodded, letting out a low groan as he released your face and slid his hand down your neck. His palm came to rest just above your breast, thumb rubbing against the skin in the valley of your neck. “About what you want me to do to you?”

While giving a shallow nod, you felt the heat of embarrassment rising up the back of your neck as your eyes followed his. His long fingers played with the strap of your bra before guiding it over the curve of your shoulder, letting it go slack around your arm as he moved to pull down the lace cup that covered your breast.

“I want you to tell me,” He spoke evenly, his voice feeling cool inside your ears. “Tell me what you imagine while showing me how you touch yourself.” 

“Ok,'' Strangely, you didn’t even hesitate, reaching for the bedside table drawer before realizing you had lifted your arm. Every part of you seemed to be on fire—your face was hot with shame at what you were doing all while something under your belly felt like it was going to boil over in excitement. You blindly groped in the shallow drawer—unable to pull yourself away from Max—as you searched for the familiar object. 

Once you had the slender vibrator in your hands, you twisted the base, bringing it to life with a soft buzz. Everything felt so familiar as you brought the toy to your pussy—easily finding your clit with the rounded edge—and yet so different at the same time with Max hovering above you. You let out a gasp as the vibrations rocked through your clit and echoed inside you. 

Max watched as you played with yourself, studying the small movements before he spoke, “Now what do you imagine.”

“When I’m stuck in the copy room for hours,” you hesitated, worried about telling him before you felt another pulse of the vibrator and continued, “I imagine you coming in, pinning me against the machine so I can’t move and kissing me, not caring if someone walked in.” You hummed, rocking your hips, almost distracted from the fact that you had a spectator. 

“Is that all?” His tone was teasing as he tutted, “Me kissing you?” His wide hand slid up, easily engulfing your breast as he cupped it in his palm before giving a squeeze, pinching your nipple between his thumb and first knuckle. “I know you can do better than that.”

You bit your lip, scared to admit anything out loud but you couldn’t seem to hold it in. “When typing up reports I think about making mistakes, small ones—something I know Tim won’t catch but you would—just so that you have a reason to call me to your office and punish me.” 

This caught Max’s attention, you could tell by the quirk of his eyebrow. “Punish you? And how would I do that?”

“Bend me over your desk,” you moaned, pushing the vibrator harder against your clit as he continued idly playing with your nipple. “Holding me down by the back of my neck to spank me.” 

He seemed to consider this, mulling the idea over in his head for a moment. “That might be a good start.” Max pursed his lips, giving you a condescending look as he lifted his hand from your breast before dropping it, smacking hard against your tit, making you yelp. “But I think more would be needed to make sure you really learn your lesson.” 

You shifted your wrist, bringing the toy to press at your hole—needing to feel something inside of you. Max noticed the change and faster than you could realize what was happening, he took the vibrator from where you held it. 

“No more of this,” he declared, turning the motor off before setting it somewhere out of reach. You whined at the lost, desperate for touch and not wanting to go without. Max seemed to take pity, smirking down at your needy expression. “You can use me instead.” 

“Wha-what?” Your mouth dropped slightly as his eyebrows rose before sliding his hand under your palm, urging you to hold it.

“Use my hand to fuck yourself.” The way he spoke was so simple you didn’t hesitate as you reached to hold his wrist and bend his fingers with your opposite hand. Pulling your leg further to the side, you led him to touch you. He kept his arm limp, forcing you to manipulate his hand to get his fingertips to rub just where you wanted them most. Clumsily you pushed him against your clit, finding it easier to keep his arm still and rock into him—the contact of him, cool against your heat, each brush sending jolts of excitement through your limbs.

Needing more you guided him down, pushing his middle finger against your center until it sank into you. It was almost embarrassingly easy, the way already well-lubricated. You were sure Max could feel how your body shuddered, your walls spasming around him. Eagerly, you shifted to have his ring finger inside you, too, your warmth welcoming them both. With one of your fists clutching his forearm, keeping him steady, you used the other to push his fingers deeper inside you. Max’s hand tensed just barely, curling his fingers to press against a spot that sent shocks down to your toes with each pass. 

“Don’t stop,” he hummed into your ear, his nose pressed into your cheek as he mouthed at the corner of your jaw. “As I was saying before, I think for a little brat like you, who’s only acting out for attention, a more serious punishment would be required.” You shivered at his words, a chill running down your spine and directly into your core as you rocked his hand harder against you, trying to pivot his thumb to push on your clit. “After a spanking—don’t worry, I’d make sure your cute little ass is nice and pink—I’d have you sit on my cock and stay perfectly still as you retype the entire sales report, even Tim’s half, word by word to make sure all the mistakes are gone. And if you moved, well then you’d have to start over from the beginning.” 

You sobbed, mindlessly rocking against his hand as you pictured being perched on top of him in his office, trying to focus on working while his cock was inside of you.

“That’s all it would take for you to learn wouldn’t it? One punishment and you’d fix your attitude.” His tone was teasing, watching the way you were greedily wiggling underneath him, chasing your building orgasm as he spoke. “I know you’re a good girl, you don’t want to upset me, you just want my attention. You’d do anything to please me, wouldn’t you?” Shifting the arm he was propping himself up with, Max brought his free hand forward, petting at your hairline with his thumb. 

“Y—yes I would,” You whined as you gave a frantic nod before his dark eyes met yours, the hard gaze holding you still. “Anything for you, Max.” 

“Good girl,” Max pulled his hand away, paying no mind to the fact that you were on the edge of cumming as he effortlessly broke from your grip and pushed himself up with his opposite arm. You laid still, following with your eyes as he shifted to hover over you before backing up to bring his torso to rest between your knees. 

You waited with anticipation for him to touch you, no longer upset that he had stopped when you were so close. His fingers felt like ice against your heat as they pulled your pussy open, two fingers coming to rub your clit. With a whimper you dropped your head back on the pillow, loving the precise little circles he drew around your nub, when his nose brushed at your thigh. He mouthed and licked, tasting where your juices had leaked onto your skin before parting his lips and giving a hard suck. You were sure he’d leave a mark when you felt something sharp dig into your skin.

The stinging wrenched your thoughts forward, clearing some of the clouds from your mind as you jerked up. “What was that?” You yelped, looking at Max who was still latched on to your thigh. His lips released with a pop and he continued to lick over the spot of skin, already turning purple with a bruise. 

“Nothing,” He murmured, his voice soft as he leaned forward, catching your eye. “I just wanted to taste you.” He brought his lips to yours, his tongue invading your mouth as he led you to lay back down. There was something different about this kiss, the way he tasted reminded you of licking pennies as a child, but the more he pressed the harder it was to focus your thoughts. 

Soon you were on your back with one leg around Max's hip as he ground his hard bulge against you. Pulling on his hair you moaned, fully consumed with him and the way he felt against you—your hard nipples dragging against his broad chest as the slick from your pussy soaked the front of his trousers. 

Max dropped his chin, pulling away from your lips to kiss at your jaw and neck. “So soft, so warm.” His words were quiet and hard to hear with the way he had his head buried in your hair. It seemed like he was almost talking to himself as he continued, “So warm, tastes so good, and all mine.” Nipping at your shoulder he started to work his way down your arm. 

You watched through half lidded eyes feeling like Morticia with the praise he was lavishing on you. Something under your skin was burning, rushing through your veins making your heart race with every kiss he placed on you. He stopped once he reached your wrist, holding your hand palm up, keeping your joint against his mouth. 

“Little girl, say you’ll be mine,” Max asked, eyes trained on yours as his lips brushed the sensitive skin of your wrist. “Say you’ll be mine forever.”

Everything inch of you was buzzing at his words. You could’ve sworn you were floating as you lifted your other hand, brushing against his cheek, tickling the tips of your fingers into the short hairs above his ear. “Yes Max,” you replied, his eyes locked on yours as you felt that swell of joy in your chest as he smiled. 

The corners of his mouth curled and his lips pulled back, giving a larger grin than you’d even seen from him before. You returned the smile, feeling weightless—until his lips continued to pull further back. You watched as he revealed his teeth, the front four framed by two sharp fangs you had never noticed before. 

All the air left your lungs at once as you felt your stomach drop. You were frozen, unable to react—just laying there, watching as he wrapped his mouth around your wrist before biting down. The pain was sharp and instant, burning up your limb and shocking you into action. Without thinking, you flailed your free arm towards him, screaming in pain and fear as your fist collided with his ear. 

The impact seemed to shock him, knocking him off balance enough to release his grip on you. Having your hand free was good but he was still on top of you, pinning you down with his hips. You tried to ignore the blood pouring from the gaping wound where his teeth had torn through the skin during their unexpected exit, as you searched for something, anything you could use. The vibrator would be no help but then you saw it—your cell phone charging on the nightstand. 

Frantically you groped for it, trying to twist your arm to grab at the flat rectangle but fumbling in your panic. You managed to grab a hold, pressing the power button to bring up the emergency call prompt when Max’s hand snatched the device from your fingers. 

“Now we can’t have you calling anyone,” he grumbled, his tone almost playful as he checked the screen, holding you down with his other hand wrapped around your bicep. You could still feel the blood seeping from the gash on your wrist soaking the bedding, making you lightheaded. “Would you look at that, ten missed messages and two calls from Emma with a double heart emoji.” He gave you an over exaggerated pout while you tried to keep your eyes open. “She was trying to warn you, too bad you didn’t listen. She’s the only one with any sense in that office—though I guess not that much since I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m a werewolf, not a vampire.”

“Va-vampire,” you mumbled, trying to gather enough breath to speak but Max felt like a boulder on your chest. 

“Yes I’m a vampire, glad you’re catching on.” Max clenched his fist, nimbly crumpling the metal and glass of your phone as if it was paper, destroying it completely before tossing it to the floor. “I was going to make you one, too. If you were a good girl, that is,” He brushed along your cheek, his frigid thumb gentle on your skin. You wanted to swat his hand away but you could barely lift your fingers. “Such a pretty girl, it would be a shame for you to go to waste when I could have you. But I do think you need to be punished.” 

“N-no—” you tried to reject him but your voice came out breathy and soft. Your thoughts were going fuzzy and there were spots at the edge of your vision as you watched Max lean forward. 

Balling your hair in his fingers, he jerked your head to the side, exposing the column of your neck to him. He licked a long stripe from your collar to ear, wetting your skin before bringing his lips to your pulse point. There was another sharp pinch that made you groan, too weak to respond beyond that. 

You could feel him sucking, drinking your blood, as your sight started to go black and then, nothing. 

> _Then you'll know, little girl, that gentle Max will always be the only one_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a song fic! The song in question being The Salesman, Denver Max by Blood Brothers. It’s not a love song, it’s actually a song abt kidnapping a teenage girl and taking her to Mexico…. so yeeeah…. I have changed some of the lyrics a bit, most notably changing it from Denver Max to Gentle Max (but srsly for years listening to the song I always thought he was saying gentle max)


End file.
